User talk:Samsong/Internal
The only bit you have there that's not already written down in the Developing Arts article is the Growth boosts. :P Drake178 21:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Are you sure that Wonder Bangles growth boost affects combat art modifier xp? I guess it is possible as I didn't bother checking that specific XP when I was mapping out the growth boosts. Show me an example of the difference if you would. If you want i'll give you the offset for the specific growth boost offset that Wonder Bangle uses and you can change the growth factor temporarily (only valid static equipment table is reloaded) to greater than 1 and see if it changes anything. Also if that is the case it should only affect a single direction not both because that growth boost covers 2 bytes much like speed/strength modifier does. Offset 4Ch which Wonder Bangle has growth factor of 1 for is used for Strength Modifier on Weapons, thus by rights it should also only affect Combat Art Strength Mod XP and not Speed. This signature was complements of the chef! 14:56, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I have only done tests with Strength mod weapon, and Blocter got twice as much mod xp as all the others when he had the Wonder Bangle equipped. I'll check to see If I can get him a speed mod weapon and test with. (I don't step/debug the code, I just watch the numbers change.) It was when I saw that Growth Boost Combat Art didn't affect mod xp that I got the idea to test Blocters Growth Boost Unknown skill. Samsong 23:13, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Heres a file for CheatEngine with growth boost offsets mapped out for the Nagapurette. Load it up in CE, attach the process once you've loaded a save, buy a Nagapurette and equip Rush with it since he is the easiest. You can do it with any character though if you have access to their Combat Art Mod XP counters. Just set the corresponding Growth Boost values you want to test. 01 = +100%, 02 = +200%, 03 = +300%, etc. It'll only be valid for the current load, once you exit or reload the static Item table is reloaded into memory and any changes lost, so then you have to set them again. I take it you have experience using CE if not and you have any problems let me know. This should be enough for you to test combat art spd/str mod xp properly :) http://www.megafileupload.com/en/file/135321/tlr-nagapurette-rar.html This signature was complements of the chef! 07:16, September 16, 2009 (UTC) : With a Speed Mod weapon and no Growth Boost I got -4 mod xp for every time I used an combat art. With the Nagapurette modded with Growth Boost Strength Mod set to 1 I got 0 mod xp. With the Nagapurette modded with Growth Boost Speed Mod set to 1 I got -8 mod xp. : Haven't you tried the Dissect data/structure tool in CE? I find it easier when I want to look at data from several records. I has more data type (Signed,Decimal and hexadecimal for 1, 2 4 and 8 bytes) then the main window, and data structures can be exported/imported. Samsong 14:20, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Didn't even know it existed :D Drake178 and I use a special tool he's working on to read the tables, and as such we don't do much in game testing these days unless we need to! Thanks for testing those values. It works just as I expected then! It also explains why Blocter when equipped with Wonder Bangle doesn't change Modifiers on a speed modified weapon! This signature was complements of the chef! 20:37, September 16, 2009 (UTC)